


2077.

by twelveandclara



Category: Continuum (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelveandclara/pseuds/twelveandclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh Doctor and Clara lands in a mysterious city in 2077 one day through a fault in the TARDIS. But what could have caused it? And what is it that is so dangerous about this time period? Kiera Cameron meets the Doctor and Clara Oswald in this story that fuses Doctor Who and Continuum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2077.

**Author's Note:**

> DOCTOR WHO: This takes place one week after the events of Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS.  
> CONTINUUM: This story takes place before the events of the entire show. Don't worry if you guys have not seen Continuum (though you should!). Kiera Cameron is an officer from the City Protection Services (CPS) in the year 2077. She possesses a CPS-distributed suit, which allows her to turn invisible, a gun and a Multi-tool kit, similar in purpose with the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver, but lacking many functions.
> 
> I do not own either Doctor Who or Continuum. Enjoy!

**2077.**

 

Kiera Cameron crouched behind a giant barrel as she blinked repeatedly. Something was scrambling her Cellular Memory Review (or, alternatively shortened to CMR), an interface enabling her to scan her surroundings and access the databases of the City Protection Services (CPS).  
Something was wrong.

  
Her sensors were focusing on random points in the darkness of the alley she was in, the focus moving about wildly as if some otherworldly force had influenced its movement. A sharp pain shot through her brain and she collapsed in a half-sitting position on the ground.

  
“Please standby for image visualization reset.” A voice chirped cheerfully in her CMR. She nodded, rubbing her temples sorely. “Spatial and temporal disturbance detected.” In green, an outline formed of a rectangular object with awkward protrusions at the top.

  
‘Wait. What?’ she muttered confusedly as she forced herself to stand upright. She drew out her Standard Issue Weapon (simply put, a gun) and pointed in the direction on the outline. Her training had never once prepared her for this.

  
Slowly, a soft metallic thrumming became louder and more apparent as the alley started to fill with smoke. A soft outline of the box formed, as it slowly materialized in front of her – a gigantic, blue police box, weathered and covered with grime in certain areas. The lamp atop the box – the ‘awkward protrusion’ she saw earlier – was flashing with a palewhite-blue light.

  
With a deep thud, the police box came fully to view.

  
Taken aback, Kiera took a few seconds in an attempt to understand the physics behind this unimaginable phenomenon. The same invisible technology used in her suit? It certainly seemed more advanced than that.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted abruptly as one of the two doors to the police box creaked open. Out stepped a female. Long hair, pretty face, wearing a black leather jacket and a red dress underneath it, and carrying a small red sling bag. Her boots looked cool too – Black Dr Martens which stretched to above her ankles.

  
‘Hi! I’m Clara. Clara Oswald.’ The stranger offered. ‘Where am I?’

  
‘You’re in Vancouver, Canada.’

  
‘What? I was supposed to be in Berlin! And this place,’ Clara said in a rush, still taking in her surroundings, taking stock of the towering skyscraper which casted a huge shadow over the alley, shrouding it in near darkness, save for the few flickering streetlamps which offered just enough light to allow both to see each other’s faces. A huge logo revolved on the giant display screen on the skyscraper.

  
‘What’s Sadtech?’ Clara asked curiously.

  
‘Sadtech?’ Kiera’s eyes followed Clara’s to the screen. ‘I thought everyone knew about Sadtech. You're not from around here are you? It’s a company founded by Alec Sadler. He invented numerous technologies… like that one. There. ’ She pointed at the ground beneath Clara’s feet. ‘Activate Guest Relations protocol.’ Kiera commanded.

  
The ground lit up where Kiera had pointed as a holographic screen materialized right in front of Clara. A beam of light scanned her from head to toe.

  
‘Clara Oswald. Human. Earth, 2014.’ A computerized voice chirped.

  
‘2014? But, it 207—‘Kiera started, but was interrupted as the doors of the police box opened again.

  
‘Clara! So sorry, bit of a problem with the cloister bell. But it’s all sorted now. Ah! We have company! Apologies for the interruption, were you two getting along well?’ The strange man adjusted his blue bow tie. ‘Oh, I almost forgot. Hi, I’m the Doctor.’

  
‘Doctor? Doctor who exactly?’

  
‘Doctor…Smith. Doctor John Smith. Allow me to explain. I was about to take Clara here back to her home,’ he lied, gesturing to Clara who smiled pleasantly, ‘when the scanners detected a temporal disturbance here. Sometime tomorrow. Or yesterday. It’s 2077 isn’t it?’

  
‘You’re the one? The…The one that arrived this morning. I’ve read your file.’ Kiera narrowed her eyebrows, now pointing her gun at the Doctor. ‘The Holographic Reader. It…it said 2014. 2014? How is that possible? Who are you? What is that box?’

‘I have a file? Cool! And this?’ the Doctor asked, lazily waving towards the general direction of the blue police box. Its my TARDIS. That’s Time and Relative Dimension In Space. It’s a time machine.’

  
Kiera looked on, in both shock and confusion. ‘But, that can’t be true can it?’ she asked. She ran a scan using her CMR. Indeed, the Doctor’s words were reconfirmed as an image of the TARDIS revolving appeared on top of her visual interface. It read: T.A.R.D.I.S. – Time machine owned by a man who calls himself ‘The Doctor’. (An image of the Doctor appeared.) The Doctor - Classified Type 4 Terrorist Class. Arrest subject on sight.

  
The Doctor meanwhile grinned at Clara, the fact that he was on Vancouver 2077’s wanted list unbeknownst to him.

  
‘Doctor…’ Kiera said, a hint of malice in her voice. She swung her gun at him. ‘Hands up where I can see them.’

  
‘Eh? Eh?’ the Doctor stared at Kiera confusedly. Clara looked on worriedly. What has he done this time round? The Doctor put his hands up, directly facing the TARDIS doors. In one swift move, he tugged Clara’s hands, opening the TARDIS doors to allow them both to enter into safety.  
Kiera went after them anyway, running right into the police box.

  
The Doctor swiftly slammed down on the dematerialisation lever, and, with a wheeze, the TARDIS shook violently and dematerialized from Vancouver.

  
‘What the HELL is this place?’ Kiera’s eyes widened in shock. She looked around her at this impossibly gigantic room crammed into the doors of the police box. Bright blue roundels pulsated with life as, the time rotor extending majestically towards the ceiling to meet the top of the machine, which spun joyously. The engine whirred as the Doctor flipped two more switches and Clara plopped herself down onto a black leather chair next to the secondary console at the sides.

  
‘It’s called the TARDIS. It can travel anywhere in time and space. And yes, its – ‘

  
‘Bigger on the inside!’ both exclaimed simultaneously.

  
Kiera’s CMR was having a field day, scanning every single object on the consoles, from the harmonic generator to the gyroscopic stabilizers to the atom accelerators. All the items on the TARDIS were labelled ‘Object of unknown origin’. ‘So, you’re from a different time era then.’ Kiera quipped, still taking in the surroundings. In her sudden shock upon entering the TARDIs, Kiera had completely forgotten about her orders - to arrest the Doctor.

  
And then, just as suddenly as the TARDIS had taken off, it crashed with a massive thud, sending showers of sparks raining all over the TARDIS. Smoke bellowed from the console, and the entire TARDIS shut itself down, shrouding everything inside in darkness. The roundels started pulsating dark red. The Doctor was thrown right into the console, feeling the metallic sides cut into his stomach. Clara fell from her chair in an almost-comedic manner, and one might find such a scene hilarious (that is, if they weren't crashing right now.) Kiera, however, collapsed on the floor, the gun in her hand slipping away from her, clattering loudly on the cold ground, sliding onto a sub-level of the console room.

  
‘Seems familiar…’ the Doctor said, recalling how the TARDIS was almost torn apart by a galactic space crew just a while ago.

  
‘What?’ Clara asked confusedly, pulling herself up.

  
‘What the hell happened?’ Kiera asked, rubbing her temples. She propped herself up and activated her night vision through the CMR unit.

  
‘We’re…we’re dead!’ the Doctor murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> So...how was it? Ready for the next chapter? Leave a comment! Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
